


Nessun Dorma (No one sleeps)

by fujoshikoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, God Save Me, I have recently read the story on wikipedia I'm sorry, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Inspired by: Turandot, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nessun Dorma from Act II, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Secret Identity, Turandot ACT II, Turandot AU, Victor is Turandot, Yuuri is my favorite boy, Yuuri is the mysterious suitor, an AU nobody needed but I provided, as usual, implied characters, tagged explicit for mentions of execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: ACT III of Turandot where the stranger who fell in love at first sight with the Prince and answered all of his riddles correctly gave him a way out.And now, no one shall sleep until all questions are answered.:::::::Excerpt:“What do you want as a prize? I can give you anything you want” he said with a sigh as he went closer to the young man.“What is it you desire?” he asked as he went closer still when he saw the young man whispering.“Louder” he ordered.“His life, your majesty” was the answer given, by a slave who is staring straight at him - such boldness.“Your life, in exchange for that man’s life?” he asked.Foolish.





	Nessun Dorma (No one sleeps)

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a few (okay, a LOT) of videos from Youtube when I came across a video of an old man singing Nessun Dorma. When I looked it up, I found out the meaning and origin of the song - and then remembering Shoma.
> 
> Hence, this AU is born.
> 
> I want to write more for this AU but I don't know if I have the time to do it. I'm definitely interested in continuing this though... but I'm currently looking for another job and transferring schools. Law school fucked me up good but I'm still diving.
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [This is the song with english translation.](https://youtu.be/FMl124VvFRg)  
>   
> 
>  

_“What is born each day and dies each night?”_

  
**_“Hope”_ **

  
_“What flickers warm and red but is not fire?”_

  
**_“Blood”_ **

  
_"What is ice which gives you fire and which your fire freezes still more?"_

  
_“What is the ice that makes you burn?”_

  
**_“You. It is you! Prince Victor!”_ **

 

 

No.

 

Still, _No_.

 

“I just need to know his name!” Victor bemoans as he watched his best friend and Head of the guards, Christophe, interrogate a young man, who was the slave found talking to the mysterious person an hour before he declared himself a suitor of the Prince.

 

It was his only way out.

 

Only. Way. Out.

 

In their country, anyone can marry the Prince, there is only one rule.

 

Those who wish to marry the Prince should be able answer his three riddles.

 

Those who failed to answer correctly, shall be executed.

 

And the first one who answers all three, shall be wed to him, regardless of age, sex and status.

 

Earlier that morning, at the execution of one of his suitors, a mysterious man in cloak hit the gong three times, declaring himself a suitor and prospective husband of the Prince.

 

He agreed, confident, that a man would be the same as the others - all talk.

 

But then, his confidence wavered when all three of his riddles were answered... correctly.

 

His smiling angelic face fell as he frowned in annoyance, and then in distress, as he fell at his father’s feet and questioned the King if he’d be so cruel as to send his heir-apparent to be wed to a total stranger.

 

He cried and wept to no avail.

 

The King insisted that it was the Prince, it was his riddles and his rules.

 

A royal’s word must be honored.

 

The Prince continued to weep.

 

“Dear Prince, if I may be so bold, I’ll offer you a way out” he heard the stranger say, making him turn to him curiously.

 

“I understand you don’t want to be wed to a stranger - so how about, if you get to know me, if you learn my name until the sunrise, then I shall let you go - I shall walk to the executioner myself at dawn and let you have your way with me. I shall be executed at your word”

 

The mysterious man’s words echoed in his head and went straight to his heart as he celebrated with glee at the offer.

 

It was an immediate yes - as he declared none shall sleep until he, the Prince, learn of the mysterious man’s name.

 

Hence, this scenario.

 

“Only I know of his name, and I shall not mention it to you” the slave insisted.

 

He looked young - too young, he mused, as he watched the slave hiss at his guards, swaying his long blonde hair from side to side insisting still that he would only mention the man’s name after his death.

 

Not before.

 

Such _loyalty_.

 

“What do you want as a prize? I can give you anything you want” he said with a sigh as he went closer to the young man.

 

“What is it you desire?” he asked as he went closer still when he saw the young man whispering.

 

“Louder” he ordered.

 

“His life, your majesty” was the answer given, by a slave who is staring straight at him - such boldness.

 

“Your life, in exchange for that man’s life?” he asked.

 

 _Foolish_ , he thought, as he turned his back to the slave and started to walk away.

 

“Your majesty! You don’t understand! That man is good! He is warmth itself! He can give you life… and love” the slave shouted amidst the voices of the guards trying to back him down.

 

His feet faltered a bit from walking before it resumed, closing the doors at the echo of the boy thrashing and shouting.

 

Definitely something new.

 

“I just want to know his name” he murmured to himself as he walked along the castle hallways, past the paintings of his great ancestors.

 

He kept walking until he saw an opening and walked out into the balcony not noticing the presence of someone there before him until he heard a sigh.

 

“What a beautiful moon” he heard the man beside him which made him turn.

 

“Can you dance your majesty?” he heard the stranger asked again which made him flinch, seeing that the stranger was the mysterious man plaguing his thoughts since this afternoon.

 

“Come, dance with me” he heard the man say, who took his hands and swept him off his feet as they danced with a music that only the could hear, with the moon as the only witness.

 

The Prince smiled as he was twirled and dipped, very inelegantly by someone who is not a friend nor someone who is part of his court - just a stranger who walked in, declaring his love and breaking all his walls.

 

All at once.

 

Not good.

 

Not good, his head shouted.

 

But then, he turned to see the man whose cloak finally fell off and their faces so close, and their identical smiles going straight to his heart.

 

With no warning whatsoever, he realized he’s falling in love.

 

“You should leave this Palace. Take your friend who is in the throne room and leave. Leave and take your mystery with you. Please” he said - begging at the end.

 

His heart both fluttered and crushed when he saw the stranger shaking his head and meet him in a sweet kiss.

 

It was the Prince’s first kiss - and he teared up at the thought of his first love’s death.

 

Because of his selfishness, a man who only loved him, a man who loved him so that even upon his win, thought only of Victor’s happiness at the expense of his life.

 

The term bittersweet is finally understood.

 

Too soon.

 

They continued to kiss until they both had to come out for air.

 

Until he was sure his lungs actually needed it.

 

Until his whole body made him realize his need for it.

 

He found himself enveloped in a warm embrace - as if getting all his pieces and stitching them together.

 

He felt whole.

 

He felt _loved_.

 

He wanted to insist again. Tell the stranger to run away. But then the man surprised him again as he was the first to pull away and Victor saw the man’s face bathed in the moonlight.

 

He was inarguably, the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

 

And his heart was crushed again.

 

“Please -” he tried again but the other man was opening his mouth before he was able to finish his words.

 

“My name, your majesty, is Katsuki Yuuri, son of King Toshiya, heir-apparent of Karatsu in the South” making Victor’s eyes bulge out from his sockets.

 

The stranger gave him his name, just as the clock struck 12 - a few hours before the sunrise.

 

The man excused himself and went to his assigned chamber, picking up his slave who was still being interrogated in the throne room.

 

 _“I shall await your decision in the morning”_ was the man’s final words.

 

He was just handed a life.

 

Indeed, none shall sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
> [This is the song with english translation.](https://youtu.be/FMl124VvFRg)  
>  I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
